Le geai funambule
by Malika Amenkar
Summary: Après leur victoire, Katniss et Peeta doivent suivre la 75ème édition des Hunger Games parmi les vainqueurs pour se préparer aux rôles de mentors. Patient et aimant, Peeta est l'homme idéal qui fait basculer leur idylle factice dans le vrai. Et puis il y a Finnick. Finnick est séduction, tentation et désinvolture. Finnick est dangereux de cette façon qui l'attire et la révulse...
**Le geai funambule**

 _Une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis un petit bout de temps, je la poste ici avant qu'elle ne se fasse la malle ! Pour ce coup, j'ai pris l'univers Hunger Games de Suzanne Collins, je l'ai mis dans un shaker et j'ai shake it, shake it, shake it._

 **Couple** : Peeta x Katniss et/ou Finnick x Katniss. Je ne sais pas avec qui la caser x)

 **Résumé** : Après leur victoire, Katniss et Peeta doivent suivre la 75ème édition des Hunger Games parmi les autres vainqueurs pour se préparer aux rôles de mentors. Patient, bon, et aimant, Peeta est l'homme idéal qui fait basculer leur idylle factice dans le vrai. Et puis il y a Finnick. Finnick est séduction, tentation, désinvolture. Finnick est dangereux et frivole de cette façon qui l'attire et la révulse…

 **Avertissement** : Si vous ne sauriez imaginer Finnick avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Annie, cette histoire risquerait de heurter sévèrement votre sensibilité et je vous en déconseille la lecture. Haters gonna hate !

Sinon, enjoy =) !

 **Ouverture de rideau**

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de _condamnation_ sans que cela ne soit une insulte à Peeta. C'était pourtant le premier mot qui était venu à l'esprit de Katniss aux paroles de Snow : « _Convainquez-moi_ ». Pour la faire courte, le vieillard le plus paranoïaque, méfiant et mégalomane de Panem, président de surcroît, souhaitait être _convaincu_ par Katniss de la véracité d'une histoire d'amour qui la laissait elle-même sceptique. Ce n'était pas non plus un châtiment ou une punition, même si elle avait dû, par mégarde, laisser échapper ces mots dans quelques conversations familiales. Comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Primrose, Katniss aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. Peeta n'était pas un mauvais parti du tout, si l'on y réfléchissait deux secondes. C'était un gentil garçon. Attentionné, généreux, dévoué, il l'avait aidée avant de la connaître, en lui donnant ces deux pains un peu carbonisés qui avaient servi à la nourrir elle et sa famille. Il l'avait aidé dans l'arène, aussi, en faisant semblant de la trahir pour mieux la protéger. En fait, ce ne devait pas être difficile d'aimer Peeta Mellark. Haymitch disait que même en vivant des centaines de vies, Katniss ne parviendrait pas à mériter un homme comme lui. Haymitch, il n'était pas du genre à mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. En réalité, il devait même songer qu'au bout d'une 88ème réincarnation, Katniss parviendrait peut-être à mériter Peeta Mellark, mais dans sa petite exagération, il y avait bien une idée qu'il voulait faire passer. Une idée qui ressemblait à « _Tu oses te plaindre alors que c'est lui qui devrait chouiner de se coltiner une emmerdeuse telle que toi !_ ». Le message était d'ailleurs parfaitement bien reçu.

Le vrai problème ne pouvait donc pas être Peeta, c'est la conclusion à laquelle la tempérante brunette avait fini par aboutir. Enfin, Peeta avait bien été un problème, mais seulement au début. Katniss lui avait d'ailleurs gentiment fait comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine d'espérer quoi que ce soit avec elle après leur victoire. Le vrai problème, c'était d'être un pantin. Le vrai problème, c'était de devoir se tenir la main devant chaque district en récitant des discours que Katniss avait plus envie de vomir que d'énoncer, écrits par la main d'Effie Trincket. S'en détacher, pour remercier Thresh et Rue devant le district 11, lui aura valu une punition dont elle se souviendrait…! Le vrai problème, c'est que dans leur pièce de théâtre avec Snow pour réalisateur, Effie pour librettiste, Cinna pour costumier et Haymitch pour Haymitch, le prochain acte s'annonçait aussi macabre que les précédents. Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark, toujours dans leur rôle d'amants maudits, devraient également être les mentors des tributs à venir du district 12. Cette année, on les laissait tranquille, ils seraient simples observateurs des Hunger Games, parmi les vainqueurs, afin de se familiariser dans leur rôle. Ce n'est que l'année d'après, pour la 76ème édition, que les _amoureux_ essaieraient de faire croire à deux jeunes gens qu'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir au prochain bain de sang. Katniss se remémorait souvent l'entrée en matière d'Haymitch quand elle était elle-même tribut : _Acceptez l'idée de votre mort très prochaine_ , ou un truc tout aussi joyeux. Absolument terrifiant, soufflé d'une voix puant d'alcool, mais profondément honnête, il fallait le reconnaître.

Dans le train qui les conduirait au Capitole, Katniss rencontra les deux malheureux tributs qu'elle avait vus sélectionnés lors de la moisson. Une jeune fille de 15 ans et un garçon de 13. Des enfants inexpérimentés et plus maigrichons encore que Katniss… Elle les salua timidement sans oser dire quoique ce soit de plus après. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à dire, c'était à Haymitch de faire son travail et de le faire bien. Il était miraculeusement sobre, au grand bonheur de tout le monde. Quand il s'adressait à eux, Katniss recevait des regards appuyés des deux malchanceux, comme s'ils espéraient qu'elle donne la tactique miracle à la survie. Il n'y en avait aucune de plus que les bases déjà énoncées par Haymitch. Le reste était laissé à la chance. Vous auriez beau être surentrainés, vous seriez fichus si le _sort_ ne vous était pas _favorable_. Entre quelques bavardages importants, Katniss fut critiquée par Effie pour sa tenue médiocre — elle n'avait pas utilisé ce mot, mais l'avait pensé très fort — au point qu'il fut convenu que Katniss devrait faire un tour chez Cinna avant d'assister à cette petite soirée mondaine entre anciens vainqueurs. Cette soirée, précédant celle de la cérémonie d'ouverture du lendemain, se déroulait à une heure excessivement tardive où l'on devait considérer que les petits tributs dormaient tranquillement alors qu'ils se bouffaient les ongles dans leur lit, pour les plus sages. Aux yeux de Katniss, ce qu'elle portait ou ne portait pas était le cadet de ses soucis durant le trajet. Peeta semblait lui en vouloir, elle le sentait dans cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, notamment au moment du repas, durant lequel ses yeux lui transmirent par deux ou trois fois des reproches silencieux et parfaitement décryptables. Même s'il était gentil et toujours attentionné, il ne lui avait probablement pas entièrement pardonné de s'être montrée odieuse avec lui après les jeux. Oui, elle ne s'était toujours pas excusée et non, elle ne s'était toujours pas justifiée et ne comptait pas le faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'ils s'entendent et s'apprécient. Sans cela, jamais Snow n'achèterait leur histoire d'amour bidon. Pour tenter d'apaiser les choses, Katniss mit au point une petite ruse à l'issue quitte ou double. Elle s'isola dans la pièce située en queue de train, là où Peeta l'avait retrouvée lorsqu'ils étaient en direction du district 11. Soit il viendrait à nouveau, soit il comptait l'éviter, et ce serait fâcheux. Le paysage défilait partout autour d'elle, une vue impressionnante offerte par les nombreuses baies vitrées dont elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment. Katniss se contentait de rester assise dans son fauteuil à picorer quelques raisins par-ci par-là du gigantesque plateau d'argent posé sur la table basse.

La porte automatique s'ouvrit une trentaine de minutes plus tard et la jeune femme esquissa un sourire sincère quand elle vit Peeta s'approcher. Intérieurement, en fait, elle savait qu'il viendrait. Il était comme ça, Peeta. Même s'il éprouvait un peu de rancœur, il restait attentionné et voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Il était intéressé par ce qu'elle pensait, par qui elle était. Il avait réellement des sentiments pour elle. Katniss se sentait importante quand il posait les yeux sur elle, quoiqu'un peu moins à cause de ce repas tendu avec lui. Cette fois, c'est elle qui fit l'effort sympathique d'engager la conversation sur le tout et le rien. Dans ce jeu qu'ils avaient commencé pour apprendre à se connaître, elle lui demanda son plat préféré. Elle se sentit un peu ridicule sur le coup et ils rirent ensemble. Peeta donna sa réponse en toute simplicité avant d'affirmer :

 _« Je connais le tien, le ragout d'agneau, non ? »_

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Ceasar Flinckerman, lorsque les tributs avaient trois minutes d'entretien avec lui devant le public.

 _« … De tout ce que tu aurais pu retenir de cette interview … ! »_ déplora t-elle avec une grimace qui les fit rire à nouveau.

Oui, parler de châtiment était définitivement excessif si elle devait définir son histoire avec Peeta Mellark. Peeta avait de l'humour, lui. Peeta était un gentleman répondant en tout point à la définition de l'homme parfait. Le temps, perfide au possible, passa comme un éclair alors qu'on aurait voulu, pour une fois, qu'il ralentisse. Ils arrivèrent au Capitole et à ce moment, l'ambiance retomba d'un coup. Leur sourire se fana un peu et dans leurs yeux s'éteignit progressivement l'éclat éphémère de l'insouciance. Ceux de Peeta, en revanche, scintillaient à nouveau de cette lueur admirative pour elle. N'importe quelle femme rêverait d'être regardée ainsi mais Katniss était peut-être un peu trop gênée, encore, pour s'en rendre compte. Ils se levèrent et les dernières paroles de son camarade avant d'affronter ce monde d'indécence, d'extravagance et de faux-semblants, s'ancrèrent dans son cœur.

 _« Sache qu'à aucun moment, je ne ferai semblant, Katniss »,_ lui promit-il.

Katniss se demandait comment il faisait pour dire aussi spontanément des phrases aussi bien tournées. Elle lui rendit, pour toute réponse, un petit sourire maladroit.

En descendant du train, Peeta prit doucement sa main avant qu'ils n'affrontent, tous les deux, les regards de ces gens qu'elle méprisait allègrement. En retrouvant ce monde abject où tout n'était que démesure, Katniss n'eut d'autre choix que de réaliser la chance d'avoir Peeta à ses côtés. Pas une condamnation, une chance. Elle se sentait forte, elle se sentait soutenue, un sentiment dont il était beaucoup plus facile d'être consciente après avoir affronté pendant plusieurs jours la solitude de l'arène.

 **Acte I : Frôle et se brûle**

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était laissée aux bons soins de Cinna, Katniss irradiait d'élégance et de beauté. En proposant une longue robe noire moulante sans trop d'extravagance, sans décolleté excessif, sans abus de fioritures, et un maquillage sobre, le styliste avait à nouveau montré combien il comprenait la personne de Katniss. Quel ravissement pour elle de retrouver ce visage familier et réconfortant avant la soirée à venir ! En sortant de la petite salle d'habillage dans laquelle Cinna s'était occupé d'elle, Katniss ne vit pas Peeta et songea qu'il l'attendait peut-être au lounge du bâtiment, l'espace dans lequel se déroulait la soirée. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle apprenait l'existence de cet endroit au sein du complexe à 12 étages, probablement car il s'agissait d'un espace réservé auquel les tributs étaient interdits d'accès. Katniss espérait intérieurement se perdre dans les couloirs et ne jamais trouver sa destination mais, malheureusement, le chemin à parcourir était court et très intuitif. En arrivant dans le coquet salon de réception, Katniss réalisa que quelques personnalités du Capitole s'étaient également mélangés aux mentors et que, dans toutes cette masse de fanfreluches, Peeta était absent. Autrement dit, elle nageait en plein cauchemar. La Fille du Feu évita le groupe qui s'était formé au centre de la pièce et essaya de se faire toute petite. Son attention se porta sur l'imposant buffet. Les gâteaux de pâte d'amande aux couleurs vives lui collèrent immanquablement un haut le cœur qui la fit relever la tête vers le tableau impressionniste exposé au mur.

 _« Bonsoir Katniss »,_ la salua une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna et son regard rencontra celui d'un homme qu'elle reconnut sans aucun mal. Des cheveux d'or, des yeux verts saisissants, un corps athlétiques vêtu d'un sobre costume blanc mettant sa peau de bronze en valeur, Finnick Odair dans toute sa splendeur s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire engageant et charmeur. Sa beauté à en faire bondir le cœur des dieux laissait Katniss méfiante, mais pas vraiment de marbre.

 _« Bonsoir Finnick »,_ répondit-elle avec cette même forme de familiarité, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà.

 _« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ta victoire. Joli coup, au fait »,_ il pointa l'index vers le dos de son autre main afin d'illustrer ses paroles.

Katniss comprit qu'il faisait référence à sa flèche plantée dans la main de Cato, qui avait causé la fin atroce de celui-ci. Des images sanguinaires lui revinrent en mémoire et son regard gris se durcit.

 _« Merci »,_ dit-elle d'un ton un peu raide.

 _« Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu crever l'écran, j'ai misé sur toi, Girl on Fire. »_

Katniss se dit qu'il mentait comme un arracheur de dents, même s'il disait ces mots avec une assurance qu'on confondrait avec de l'honnêteté. Le dernier vainqueur du district 12 remontant à Haymitch, Katniss avait assez de lucidité pour savoir qu'un ancien tribut de Carrière ne parierait jamais sur quelqu'un en étant originaire, Fille du Feu ou non. Elle ne releva pas tout de suite, mais s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle minaude devant lui, il pouvait attendre encore ! Laissant passer un court silence sceptique, elle dit ensuite :

 _« C'est triste que tu n'aies pas plutôt placé ta confiance en ton district. »_

 _« C'était plus probablement un manque de confiance en mes talents de mentor »_ répondit-il, avec un air humble sonnant assez faux.

Il cherchait très probablement à l'attendrir ou susciter une émotion positive chez elle, ce qui échoua complètement. Katniss décréta qu'il se payait sa tête. Encore. Ce coq de Finnick Odair respirait l'auto-assurance à en écraser les autres autour de lui. D'ailleurs un grand sourire enjôleur étira ses lèvres parfaites, et la jeune femme le vit comme une façon pour lui d'assumer un tel bobard – même si elle allait loin en spéculation pour ce coup. D'ailleurs, elle se demanda si cette fausse conversation n'était pas un artifice utilisé par l'Apollon afin de ne dévoiler aucune trace de sa personne. Un florilège de paroles sans importance pour éluder les réponses, pour ne pas laisser l'opportunité qu'on lui pose de vrais questions, au point que plus l'on parlait avec Finnick Odair, moins on avait l'impression de le connaître. Méconnaissable, c'était une supposition, insaisissable, c'était une certitude, et c'est ce qui laissait Katniss assez froide face à lui. Finnick était un homme à conquêtes. Il séduisait une nuit, profitait, dépouillait, puis ne revenait jamais. C'est pour ça que son charme n'opérait pas sur elle comme sur les autres. Katniss se disait que c'était dérangeant et sans intérêt d'être courtisée par une personne qui était si facile à avoir. Ou peut-être le plus dérangeant était en fait d'être courtisée par une personne qui était si facile à perdre…

 _« Ce baratin m'exaspère. Si dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, tu ne m'as pas dit une seule vérité, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'adresser à nouveau la parole. »_

Katniss allait devoir vivre dans le mensonge et les faux-semblants, chose qu'elle redoutait. Alors autant dire que les baratins de Finnick dès les présentations, ça ne passait pas _du tout._ L'homme eut un air un peu incertain qui l'incita à remettre ses préjugés en question. Si ça se trouve, il n'avait pas été si malhonnête… L'Apollon ne démentit pas, cela dit, se contentant de répéter :

 _« Une vérité ? »_

Tiens, on aurait dit qu'il comptait jouer le jeu. Katniss ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intriguée. Ayant retrouvé son assurance naturelle, Finnick se pencha légèrement vers elle, plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien qu'elle soutint tant bien que mal. Elle eut un haussement de sourcils inquisiteur, voulant masquer sa gêne que leur visage soit si proches. Se dérober la trahirait.

 _« Je t'écoute »,_ rétorqua t-elle.

 _« Tu es belle. »_

Son coeur fut pris de vertige, une sensation très courte, mais puissante, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sa vie. Sa bouche, entrouverte d'avoir préparé une réplique cinglante, se referma machinalement. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Les mots du bel homme dits sans détour, d'une voix profonde et sincère, l'avaient bêtement chamboulée, car elle ne s'y était absolument pas préparée. L'objectif de la jeune femme, en réclamant une vérité, avait été qu'il en dise une sur lui-même… là, il venait de la prendre au dépourvu. Katniss sentit que ses joues étaient chaudes, et donc qu'elle était probablement en train de rougir. Cela l'agaça contre elle-même. Elle détourna la tête en se donnant une gifle mentale. Lui faire cet effet avait nécessairement été le but recherché par l'Apollon… et un but bien plus qu'atteint, malheureusement. Elle eut trois bonnes secondes de silence pendant lesquelles, à aucun moment, Finnick ne fit le moindre commentaire pour la sortir de son embarras dont il se délectait pleinement. Puis, elle énonça enfin une phrase cohérente, sans même oser le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux :

 _« Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »_

Pas mal ? C'était absurde, tellement qu'il eut un petit rire abominablement charmant. Il était le plus bel homme de la soirée, voire l'un des plus beaux hommes existants sur terre ! Ainsi donc, elle ne se sentit pas brillante du tout en sortant une énormité pareille… Les orbes acier de la brune retrouvèrent furtivement ses deux émeraudes avant de se détourner à nouveau.

 _« C'est plutôt à toi que l'honnêteté fait défaut. »_

On n'avait pas remarqué. Merci Finnick.

 _« Je… Excuse-moi. »_

Elle le dépassa et le laissa planté là. Loin d'être offusqué, Finnick Odair était en réalité au comble de l'amusement et se retourna pour la regarder partir, un sourire mutin calqué au lèvres. Katniss sentait encore son regard dans son dos, une impression hautement désagréable. Toutefois, ce qui importait désormais, c'était de trouver Peeta, un réflexe inconscient qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait… en danger.

 _« Katniss ? »_

 _« Peeta ! »,_ répondit-elle en se retournant d'un coup, soulagée qu'il tombe aussi bien.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire adorable : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas montré d'enthousiasme à le revoir...  
Et elle sourit aussi.

* * *

 _Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, peut-être cette entrée en matière ne vous a pas déplu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !_  
 _Peace =)_


End file.
